


Of Wolves and Dogs

by Qem



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: April Showers 2012, April Showers Challenge, Drabble, F/M, Wolf Pack, Wolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-28
Updated: 2007-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-04 02:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Inuyasha<br/>Period: Somewhere in the anime. No real spoilers.<br/>Pairing: Kouga/Kagome, mentioning of Kouga/Ayame<br/>Title: Of Wolves and Dogs<br/>Summary: Kouga loves Kagome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Wolves and Dogs

Kouga was arguably the fastest thing on two legs, in all of Japan. There were some though who thought, that he wasn't always the brightest candle in the shrine... But make no mistake, don't be fooled by extravagant actions, for seemingly wasted efforts... He was still one smart wolf.

And smart wolves don't just randomly fall in love.

Nobody could deny his determination... He was determined for many things; his clan's pride. His clan's survival. Kagome's love.

These three things were sometimes at odds with each other, but Kouga felt certain that it was the third that was key to ensuring the first two.

That might sound cold but it was integral to how he thought.

Wolves were pack. It was more than individual. More than a pair. It was tribe. It was nation. It was pack. A dog can love one person, a dog can love many people, but for a wolf it is more than the individual it is pack.

If you judged him... If you felt his love was untrue, just because this was a factor - then too would you judge Ayame... For somewhere inside her there was something that considered Kouga, something safe, something important, something that must not be lost. For both herself and the pack. For all of wolf-dom even. 

Something that pushed her when she felt a slight warning that he could be lost forever that sent her tumbling down the mountains in desperation... With her grandfather and tribe's blessings. For this was about pack and individual and happiness... Concepts that to them were forever intermixed.

Something to cherish and treasure and claim.

Wolves love in a way that is different to a dog's devotion. But it is no less pure.

This is why he couldn't give up... Not even when it looked certain... that he had lost... He had to brush it aside as an obstacle, a challenge he had to over come and triumph over.

When he saw those beautiful eyes look back into his, he knew that all his efforts would be justified, as long as she was safe, happy and called him friend. Because he truly loved her.

In her eyes he saw a key to saving him. that there was something in her love - even if it was only to a friend - that protected him. And it was with all of his heart that he returned that love.

Loved that considered her part of his family. Part of his pack.


End file.
